


daisy, daisy

by gaytimetraveller, PandaHero



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, also sorry if these are on the short side;; it was my first time doing supports from scratch, thanks frankers ur a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: some fire emblem styled tatsujun supports





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote these in the usual support script format but My Fine Friend Franky turned them into fuller scenes before sendin' them back for me to edit so! shoutout to franky you deserve some Big Thanks for this one;;

**C Support** :  
  
Jun hummed lightly as he weaved a daisy into the mane of a pegasus, and stepped back for a second to admire his work. “There you go girl,” he smiled, smoothing down the stray hairs of the pegasus’ mane. “A nice, pretty flower for your nice, pretty mane!”  
  
Tatsuya moved from his place in the shadows, shy as ever. He’d been watching for a few moments, quite charmed by Jun’s gentleness. “…You take very good care of the pegasi, Jun…”  
  
At that, Jun jumped, rather startled. “AH—O-Oh, Tatsuya, it’s you,”  
  
“Sorry if I startled you…” Tatsuya mumbled, looking away. “I was…caught up in watching you work. I didn’t speak up.”  
  
“Ah, you were watching? How embarrassing, you must’ve heard me mumbling to myself,” Jun flushed, “Oh goodness, you must think I’m mad.”  
  
“No, not at all, really… It’s actually rather… inspiring to see you work. I’ve never seen someone put so much care into their pegasus’ mane…”  
  
“Well, a pegasus is beautiful as it is deadly, what’s the fun in not showcasing both?” Jun offered with a tilt of his head, smiling.  
  
Tatsuya paused for a moment, seemingly out of words, or hesitant (as always). “…Fair point…”  
  
Jun smiled, gently as ever. “Was there something else you needed, Tatsuya?”  
  
Once again, Tatsuya stopped, still hesitant. “Yes. I was…wondering if you could teach me?”  
  
“Hm, teach you?”  
  
This time Tatsuya blushed and looked away again. “Ah, teach me… to braid a horse’s mane like you do?”  
  
Jun smiled wider, bouncing on his feet a little. “Of course! Come over, come, let’s get started!”  
  
“Now? Already?”  
  
“But of course! I’ve only just started grooming after all, I’ve still got a few more pegasi to go!”  
  
“Oh. Then, I’d be honoured to help,”  
  
“Excellent! Let’s start. First, you separate the mane like this…”

 

  
  
 **B Support:**  
  
Jun smiled, watching Tatsuya braid a pegasus’ hair, really starting to catch the hang of it. “I have to say Tatsuya, you’re becoming a real natural at this. Why, I’d dare say you’re as good as me!”  
  
Tatsuya fumbled a little and blushed. “Y-You flatter me…though, I don’t think I am near your level, not yet. I’m still slow…”  
  
“Speed matters not!” Jun moved to pat Tatsuya on the arm, but then drew back. “Tatsuya, dear, what matters is the care you put into it all. And I must say, you put so much care into helping me groom the pegasi, it’s a joy to watch…I think the pegasi are beginning to take quite the liking to you as well.”  
  
Somehow, Tatsuya blushed even more. “…Th-Thank you…”  
  
Jun smiled wide, all teeth. “It’s no trouble! Was there anything else you wanted me to teach you?”  
  
As he always did, Tatsuya hesitated. “…Those little circlets you make…the ones of daisies…”  
  
“Flower crowns?”  
  
“…Could you, perhaps teach me to make those?”  
  
“Of course, of course! I’d be delighted!” Jun clapped his hands, grinning wide. “First, you’ll need to pick out some flowers.”  
  
“Like…choose them?”  
  
“Yes! You mentioned daisies earlier, those are some of my favourites, so I like making crowns from them! What are your favourites? We should start there.”  
  
Tatsuya mumbled something, clearly still shy, and Jun couldn’t quite hear.  
  
“Mmm,” Jun hummed in inquiry, blinking up at his companion. “What was that?”  
  
“I…I like daisies t-too,” Tatsuya said, not much louder and stumbling over his words.  
  
“Well, that’s perfect!” Jun grins again, “I know just the place to find some!”

 

  
  
 **A Support:**  
  
Tatsuya was worryingly silent, fumbling with a small pile of flowers, looking more than a little upset. Jun leaned over, concerned clear on his face.  
  
“Is there something wrong Tatsuya?”  
  
Tatsuya frowned a bit more. “I’ve ruined another…”  
  
Jun also frowned a little, but patted Tatsuya’s shoulder. “Oh dear…well, it can’t be helped. Do you want to try again?” When he didn’t receive a response, Jun tried to continue. “We have plenty of flowers left.”  
  
Tatsuya grimaces. “I don’t think I can do this.”  
  
“Oh? What makes you say that?”  
  
“My hands they’re… too big, too ugly. They are meant only for the axe, I’m afraid…” Tatsuya looked rather sad, and Jun looked just a bit heartbroken.  
  
“That’s nonsense!” he protested, reaching out to take one of Tatsuya’s hands in his own.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Your hands are perfectly fine! I like them, in fact,” Jun said, rather matter of factly, lightly toying with Tatsuya’s scarred fingers. “They’re sturdy and strong, just like you, and they have assisted me in battle more times than I can count. They’re perfect.”  
  
“But they can barely form a braid without fumbling,” Tatsuya murmured, anxiety lacing his quiet words. “I can’t even touch daisies without crushing or tearing them…”  
  
“Oh, Tatsuya…”  
  
Tatsuya looked on the verge of tears, and Jun wished he knew how to comfort him. “They nearly killed you… I nearly killed you.”  
  
“Oh dear, Tatsuya, are you… still hung up about what happened in Plegia?” Jun sighed, breath hitching, holding onto Tatsuya’s hand just a little tighter.  
  
“That’s why I sought you out the first time,” Tatsuya confessed, “to apologize. On the battlefield, I was…blinded. By everything. If it weren’t for Maya pulling me back…you would have died.”  
  
Jun was silent, somber.  
  
“And even after all that,” Tatsuya looked so very close to crying, barely holding back tears. “I was, too frightened to tell you the truth, I made up some excuse, to avoid it…” he paused, words growing strained and quiet. “I’m sorry Jun, I’m a coward…”  
  
Tatsuya pulled away then, standing up and leaving without another word. Jun scrambled to jump up after him, trying to follow. “Tatsuya! Wait!”

 

  
  
 **S Support:**  
  
Some time later, Jun finally bumped into Tatsuya. “Oh! Tatsuya! There you are!”  
  
Tatsuya was quiet, halfway upset, halfway surprised, “You were…looking for me?”  
  
“Of course! I didn’t want to let you run off like that! It’s terribly impolite,” Jun paused a moment, suddenly rather serious. “I have something to ask you,”  
  
“…Yeah,”  
  
“Do you like spending time with me?”  
  
Tatsuya startled a little, surprised. “I— Where’s this coming from?”  
  
“Well…earlier you said,” Jun looked away, quickly upset, “you said asking me about the pegasi was just an excuse…” Jun blinked, raising a hand to his face. “Has all the time you’ve been spending with me just a lie? Has it all been an excuse?”  
  
For possibly the first time, Tatsuya raised his voice a little. “Of course not!”  
  
“R-Really?”  
  
“Yes, although it’s true I asked about you grooming the pegasi as an excuse, I really did want to know. Just like I wanted to wake up early to help you take care of them, or learn how to make flower crowns…this time I’ve spent with you is precious, Jun,” he stopped for a moment, unsure of what to say. “I’ve…truly treasured every second.”  
  
“Oh, Tatsuya…” Jun sighed, looking back up at him, smiling just a little. “I’m so glad…”  
  
“You are…?”  
  
“Of course! While I can’t deny that I’m upset you still think about that incident in Plegia, spending that time with you made me so, so happy…I just—” his breath hitched “— I couldn’t bear to think it had all been a lie.”  
  
“Of course it wasn’t a lie…” Tatsuya mumbled, flushing as easily as he always did. “Jun, spending time with you makes me happy like nothing else…I think about Plegia only because knowing you now, knowing what a kind, beautiful soul you are…I can’t even think I tried to hurt you…please…if you can, forgive me,”  
  
Tatsuya looked down at the ground, red as a beet, voice trailing off. Jun grabbed Tatsuya’s arm, and then his hand, “Of course I forgive you, yo-you, fool! I-I wouldn’t have spent all that time with someone I despised, now would I?”  
  
“I… suppose not?”  
  
“Tatsuya I— I too consider the time we’ve spent together to be precious. Beyond precious, really. I love taking care of the pegasi together, I love picking flowers together, I…” Jun blushed brightly, more than Tatsuya had ever seen him, his cheeks practically glowing with rosy hue. “I love you, I truly do,”  
  
Tatsuya jumped, bright red. “Y-you do?”  
  
“Yes! Of course! A thousand times yes. I love you,” Jun squeezed his hand a little tighter, and Tatsuya, for the first time, squeezed back.  
  
“I…I love you too…I love your smile, and your flowers, a-and you.”  
  
“Tatsuya…”  
  
Tatsuya kept going, on a bit of a roll. “I love taking care of the pegasi with you, I’d love it if we could do that every morning…”  
  
“Every morning? Maybe we could, also look at flowers in the afternoon?” Jun smiled though still slightly teary-eyed, nudging Tatsuya a little with his arm.  
  
Tatsuya nodded, now sporting a small smile of his own. “I wouldn’t mind, cooking dinner together as well…”  
  
“Why, Tatsuya, if I didn’t know any better,” Jun grinned and raised an eyebrow, “I’d say you were asking to marry me.”  
  
“I…I am? I am.”  
  
Jun quickly hugged him, and then moved to look up into Tatsuya’s soft brown eyes, framing the boy’s face with his hands. “Then my answer is yes! As many times as my voice will allow, yes.”  
  
“Then, if you will allow me…” Tatsuya smiled a little, and Jun leaned up on his tiptoes, grinning ear to ear.  
  
“You’ll answer each yes with a kiss?”  
  
Tatsuya only managed to stutter a few half-formed words before nodding, and Jun gently pulled him down.


End file.
